More Then Brothers
by emo-nekogirl94
Summary: Two boys from two differnt parts of the world. A boy who was forced to move to japan and a boy who wants only the best for him and his mother are slowly brought together throw the world of online gaming and real life. Not realizing that soon one will fall for the other. Will their frendship end or become even stronger. writen by Athena emo-nekogirl94 and Bekah.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

A/N: Hello, This is a fanfiction of two completly made of charaters with two differnt points of views for now. I hope you enjoy Athena & Bekah

* * *

Elisha's p.o.v

I pushed my bangs out of my face and breathed in heavily. Running track isnt the easiest thing to do, expesically if its your first year. Even though practise is over and i've already changed back into my usually clothes, i was still seating like crazy and i wish mom would pick me up. Walking home is ususally no problem for me but after track met im pretty worn down. As i made my way down the curb of our school sidewalk my phone started vibrated in my pocket. I dug through my pocket searching for my phone, when i found it it was mom calling. "Hello?" i listen my mom sounded a little upset as i listened to her "Okay i'll be home as fast as i can." i hung up. Then sighing i gripped onto my bag and ran the whole way home. I slammed the door open and made my way to the kitchen. Dad was home earlier than usual so whatever mom wanted to tell me it was serious. "Elisha, how are you on moving." my dad asked his brown eyes looking as tired as ever. "Well im pretty okay with it, as long as i get to stay on my track team." My dad sighed and put his head on his hand "You tell him." dad flatly said to mom, who was pulling her long blonde hair in a ponytail. i got both genes from both parents i guess. "Honey, were moving." i shrugged a little "Okay im fine with that." my mom shook her head "No Eli, your dad got a job offering...in Tokyo, Japan." My mouth dropped "What?" i was about to cuss but i felt like i shouldnt. "Where leaving this monday, so start packing your stuff." I stood on the kitchen floor my mouth wide open "What! thats why all those boxes are there? why didnt you tell me before i joined the fucking track team?" Now i was pissed i mean they could of told me earlier. They know i just started making friends moving to a new place two weeks before school ends. It takes me two weeks to get the corage to talk to someone boy or girl. "Eli-" "NO!" i yelled i grabbed my back and sprinted to my room, and locked myself in my room. i stared at the pictures of the friends i did have. I sighed ill be more different there than here. I mean arent the asains all the same, then some random blonde white kid appears. Shit its not going to work, still i know ill pack up my stuff and act like im okay. I guess spending a summer by myself wont be bad. Walking to my closet i grabbed a suit case and threw it on the floor.

* * *

Takashi's P.O.V

The bell rang for first period "Late again Takashi!" The teacher yelled. I let out a long sigh "I'm so sorry teach i promise it will not happen again..." She looked at me with disapointment and whisperd to me "This is the third time this week, if anything is going on at home let me know Takashi."

I sat in my seat looking down at the desk, I didn't want anyone to know why i was acting the way i was. I heard two students whispering behind me so i kind of listend to there conversation. "Did you hear" "yea i did, we are getting an out of season transfer" "thats kind of odd the school year is almost over we have only a month left." The conversation slowly stoped because the teacher was getting mad with the constent whispering in the class room.

"Okay class turn to page 294, today we are going to study how the Egyptions made the pyramids, and this is going to be on the exam next week so keep it fresh in your mind" The class let out a long sigh, I didnt care i would probably just fail again anyways, maybe i should try this time around i don't want to get held back, not again.

the day came to and end and around the school and more and more people were talking about the transfer student i wonder what kind of person he or she will be. Should i become friends with whoever it may be. I guess ill just have to wait and see what there like. "Mom, Im home" no one awnserd. Figures home alone. I went up to my room and got on my laptop, as i waited for my game to update i went to grade a snack but we didn't have much food so i guess ill just make some coco. *Ring Ring* "Why would the how phone be ringing at a time like this?" "Hello?" "Yeah mom im home were are you." long silence "again, okay bye" *click* I went back to my room to play Fantasy Run, I was so cough up in talking to my online friends i didnt realize it was already ten minutes till midnight. "Looks like im screwd again"


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

A/N: I think i am going to do one point of view at a time on one chapter from now on.

* * *

Elisha's p.o.v

I stood in the long line of people, the plane was tiny so we had to board one at a time. I groanded getting my dad's attention. "Eli?" "Dad this sucks, i dont even speak japanese. What if im forever alone all summer long?" my dad sighed and pushed me forward.

When it was my time to board i put my larger suit case in the over head of the plane. I left my laptop case out just in case i was able to play Fantasy Run. I was talking to this one guy/girl and i dont want to make him/her feel like im mad.

When a flight attendent walk past me i asked "Does this plane have wifi?" she looked up like she was thinking "I beleive so, just leave your laptop off until the plane is in the air." I nodded i was sitting by myself, since the plane was small my seat was in the one row side of the plane.

Once we were in the air, i pulled my laptop out and opened the tap i have saved specifically for Fantasy Run. I made my character go to my 'friends' characters house. His/her character said 'online' i sighed a little reliefed i got talk to him. Well i wasnt actually sure if he was a boy, i mean his character was a boy. But then again im a boy and my character is a girl.

He sent me the first message, all it really said was "Hey where ya been?" i sighed a nervious smile, i mean he/she wouldnt see it but its worth it i guess. "Haha yeah my parents suprised me, saying 'were moving in a week' so i had to pack in all, sorry" I waited a while "Oh its cool! I'll get my revenge i wont be able to get on for a while, exams and all." I was a little upset they take exams later than me. "Wow two weeks before schools out? i take exams like two months before it ends. Luckey." We had conversations like this, we never mentioned where we live or our ages or names. Which i guess is alright i dont want to know if my 'friend' is a really old creeper.

When the plane landed it was pretty dark outside, but the lights of the city were so bright i'll admit it was pretty. My dad put his hand on my back "Taxis over there, stuff is already at the house. So tomorrow morning once you get home from school unpack." I gave him a worried look "Just my room right?" he nodded.

I payed attention to the changeing city, we lived pretty far out. It was a small neighborhood. But thats find nothing to different then the small yards of San Anotnio, TX. The front door looked like that of a normal house, but the rest were sliding doors. Without consulting my dad i picked out my room, then i just fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Takashi's p.o.v

"Good morning class today we have a new transfer student" the teacher wrote his name on the board it read Elisha Clines. I saw him standing there i was kind of mesmerised by the way he looked. American i though to myself. "Class rep please stand and introduce the class" Yuki stood "Hello and welcome to class 1-C, even though we are in the middle of finals im pretty sure it wount hurt you much since you just came here" Yuki seemed kind of nervous we havent had a student transfer this late in the year but he did good, well i thought so. "Can i sit down" The teacher let out a small laugh yes but first let everyone introduce themselfs. It was finally my turn i didn't know what to say so i thought i should just wing it. "Hello Im Haruhi Takashi and im not really sure what to say so hiay"

The new kid was sitting right next to me i couldnt help but look over to get a better look at him. I looked away quicly and saw the teacher was finally passing out the math test, everyone got one but Elisha. He sat there like he was uncomfertable. I thought about saying something but the tacher already gave us the test so not like i would be able to talk anyways.

Math was done and out of the way it was finally lunch time. After i went to the bathroom i saw him sitting alone without any food i didn't have much but maybe i should still offer some. "hey, Clines-kun would you like to have this riceball?" He sat there looking at the floor. "Um.. Clines-kun?" He shoot a surpised look at me so i asked him again "would you like this riceball, I saw you didnt have lunch and i don't have much to offer so i thought you would like to share" He was unsure but then replied "sure, but not too much im not that big of an eatter" I gave him the riceball he seemed surpised like it was something differnt then what he was expecting. "Umm. How do i eat this?" "haha, really you never had a riceball before" I sat accross from him. "So what do i address you as?" he nervously asked. I let out a laugh "what do you mean, like my name?" "well yeah you called me Clines-kun" I finally caught on to what he was saying "Oh! you can call me Takashi, i mean its not like were close enough to be on a first name bases but who cares i wanted to be friends with you.." I started to think about what i had just said. "Oh, well you can call me Eli" "Really?" "um.. everyone calls me that" "Oh yay! i dont know why i just said that but um yeah..." The bell rang lunch is now over and we walked back to the classroom

Later that night I decited to play Fantasy Run even though i should study... *bling* oh i have a message from Nightstar i read it quicly and hurryed to her house. "hey, whats up how did the move go?" "well the flight was long, and the flight attendent wasnt the best and my new school scares me, but over all its been okay" I let of a sigh, I was kind of happy that she was okay. "well thats good, today was another exam it wasnt that bad and im sure i passed... even if by a little" she loled at my comment. "Yeah the first day went kind of fast i didn't have have any money for lunch and didn't pack anything" "oh, im sorry. (insert sadface here) well im sorry for this short conversation but my mom is home and i should probably go see whats up. Im not sure how this is going to turn out" -logs off-

I hurryed down stairs to greet my mother. "Hello mom how was your day" "fine just fine what do you want for dinner" i looked at her with a questioning look on my face "mom where were you?" "out you know how it is" "i guess" it was a long silence between us but i broke the silence "I made a new friend" i said cheerfully "really?" "yeah... I know its late in the year but he seems nice and he is American" she just looked at me and said "forget about dinner ill buy some food tomarrow and make you something nice" "okay well i guess ill go to bed then" I went to my room and layed on my bed, it was late but i wasn't tired at all.

* * *

Elisha's p.o.v

I sat on the floor of my room, i was supose to unpack but i didn't. I knew i'd get in trouble with dad, but i dont care i'm tired. I sighed when i heard the front door open, and footsteps made there to my room. The door slide open and dad was standing staring at me. I didn't make eye contact i knew he was looking at the un opened boxes. "Not even one box? Elisha Clines what are you going to do with yourself? Are going to sit in your room like this everyday?" "Dad this was the first time! i was tired and i-" Then my mom butt in "Eli! please unpack soon, you can wait untill the weekend, honey leave him alone hes probably upset seeing as the other kids have friends." Nice mom "I do have a friend...um his name is Haruhi Takashi...i met him in lunch." My mom nodded and my dad left for his room and my mom followed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 Mother and Son

Takashi's p.o.v

The weekend was finally here and i wasnt sure what i was going to do. It was still kind of early so i headed to the kitchen down staires. My mom was standing ther making breakfits her cooking was always good but she never really gets to cook as much as she use to. I sat down at the table and said in a low calm voice "Good morning mom" "how do you like your eggs?" she said cheerfuly. "sunny side up, you should know that mom" i said kind of sarcasticly. She place a plate in front of me and started to eat while she sat in the chair accross from me. "So what do you want to do today" she ask. I looked at her whit a bit of surpise, we havent gone anywere in a while "i don't know, maybe we can go down to the main park in the city i heard that something will be going on there" i didn't want to sound too happy about it but inside i had that same warm fuzzy feeling i use to get from just being with her everyday. She gave me a warm smile, i never noticed before but my mom's hair has goten a lot longer. It was black and it flowed perfectly, I blushed in embaresedment. "well once your dressed and ready we can go"

I headed back upstairs and i went to my closet i found a pair of blue jean shorts and because summer was just around the corner i can put these to good use so i put them on then i put on a regular light blue t-shirt. As i looked in the mirror i fixed my hair then went down stiars to see my mom in a white sun dress and sandles. I blushed a little its been a while since ive seen her in such a pretty outfit.

"Hey mom can i ask you something" I was nervous she wasn't going to say anything but then "Sure, what is it" she said calmly "um.. i probably shouldn't bring this up because it's really non of my bussiness what what do you do all the time when your out... its like your never home anymore. Mom i miss you! And i want everything to be okay between us like it use to be when i was younger." we stoped walking and sat down on the park bench under a tree she looked kind of sad and i could tell she had a lot of emotions pent up. we were both silent and from the corner of my eye i saw Eli.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Mart

Elisha's p.o.v

I held the list of grocerys my mom had writen down for me. I've been out since 8:34 a.m. and i still havent found a store i've been out for three hours. As i walked around the random park i dont know how i got in, i saw a familiar person. It was Takashi...maybe i should...no he might be on a date...uh fuck it. "Takashi?" he turned his head to look at me "Oh hey Eli!" he said resting his arm on the back of the bench. "Um can i ask you a question?" "Takashi whos he?" the woman asked. "He's the kid i told you about yesterday." "Oh" "Um what is it Eli?" I nerviously scratched my head "Wheres a grocery store?" He straightend yup "Oh yeah, sure i can show you where a store is, mom?" he turned over to the woman, who i guess was his mom. She slightly nodded "I have work anyway."

Takashi stood up and brushed off his shorts, now that you mention it im the only on wearing a jacket and jeans. "Well lets go!" i nodded and followed behind Takashi, the town was busy, i had a little trouble keeping up. "alright this is it, this is the Family Mart. They have everything you could ever need" I think he's over exaderating. "Thanks see ya later." i said walking into the store. The cold air slapped my face. When i turned back Takashi was still outside, he was facing the way of the road. I stared at him a little, now that you mention i have trouble reading japanese i still need his help. I sighed and walked outside "Um Takashi i still need your help, i cant read japanese." "oh okay sorry, yeah im comming" "It's cool, um what's a japanese dragon fruit." He laughed a little "Um come on to the fruit section!" I laughed a little at his excitment, and we walked to the fruit section.

It was about noon now, and my mom was probably freaking out. "I probably should get home i've been out since 8:30 ish." Takashi stopped walking and turned to face me. "Oh ill walk you home. I'll probably be home alone so i got time." Smiling a little "Sure, hey Takashi since you home alone, why dont you just come over." "Okay." We walked besides each other talking about random stuff, we went from fruit to vegitables, to how a tomato is a fruit NOT a vegtiable.

When walked in my house Takashi started taking off his shoes "What're you doing?" He looked up from where he stood "taking off my shoes?" "Why?" He stood up straight "Cause your suppose to take you shoes off in the house." I felt dumb now "Oh yeah right" i said kicking mine off. "MOTHER IM HOME!" i yelled walking to the kitchen where she was sitting eating chips. "Elisha Clines where the fuck have you been! i sent you out at 8:30 its 12:15!" "Uh sorry mom, um this is Takashi i met him at school." My mom lightened up as she grabbed the bag "Oh so he is real, um yeah...you need to go unpack while call you dad and tell him this." I groaned "Um what about me being real?" Takashi asked following me upstairs. "Um i've never really been social...or had friends..so they thought you werent real." wow i sound dumb! "Oh ha, okay want me to help you unpack!" I nodded "If you want, it'd be a lot faster."


	5. Chapter 5 Student Council

Takashi p.o.v

I was finally done helping Eli unpack and i decited to go home so he walked me out the door. "well good night see you at school tomarrow" i looked around out side and noticed that i was already on my street "hey Eli-kun we live on the same street" i said with a big of surpise in my voice. "Oh! we do, then we can hang out more!" "yea we can" i creplyed cheerfuly "well see ya" I walked home.

It wasn't to late so i got on Fantasy Run to see if my friend was online, he wasn't so i decited to wait. "eh im so hungry" my phone started to ring so i looked to see who was calling it was Ayaka. "hello" "yea i can do that, bye" well i guess i will go to bed early then.

Its been a while since ive been at school this early i saw Ayaka standing by the door to the student council. "hey glade your here" she said while she huged me. "you act like we never see eachother" "well we don't" she said sarcasticly. "well im sorry miss V.P" "shut up no one is sapose to know that im going to take over for Haruki" we both laughed and i saw Eil walking down the hall "hey Eil want to walk to class together" "sure i was going there now" I waved goodbye to Ayaka. "who is she" Eil asked "hmm.. oh you mean Ayaka, she is an uppercalss men and my best friend since 8th grade, were in student council." "wouldnt that make you a sophmore?" he questioned "yea.. well no i failed last because i didn't show up for class i was..." I didn't know how to tell him. we took our seats and class started.

Lunch finally came around "Did you bring your lunch today Eli" "yes.. and no, i eat half of it durring fith" I laughed "well if you want ill share with you again" as we ate Ayaka came up behind me and huged me "TAAAAAAAAKASHI-KUUUUUUUN!" "hey Ayaka what brings you here" I said while i pulled her off of me "I came to tell you we have a meeting for this years summer festival" "okay, ill be there" i said as she left. "well so much for walking home with you today Eil, sorry" i said with kind of a sadden tone "oh, i don't care you got things you got to do, so its understandable"

After school in the student council room it was Ayaka, Haruki, Keade, Kiku, Naoki and I were sitting and descussing the summber festival. I was kind of excited about it because i knew i was going to be able to show eil around. "aw that seems like a lot of work... mr. President will we have to be on duty at all time" Sighed Kiku "No Kiku-chan, everything will be setup acording to the time you pick" I hope im not working for too long so i can show Eli around the festival. "Okay, this meeting is over" Naoki said standing up.


	6. Chapter 6 Discovery

Elisha's P.O.V

I sat my desk i just finished my homework and was going to get on Fantasy Run. I'll admit i was a little upset Takashi had to stay after school, i wanted to protest but he had to. As i started opening my laptop i heard the front door open and close "Elisha! Get your ass down here!" sighing i closed my laptop and made my way downstairs. "Yeah dad." He put his breifcase down. "Where were you yesterday morning?" I was a little confused "What?...oh the whole store incedent, yeah i didnt know my way and was lost." My dad didnt seemed convensed but went into the kitchen.

It was now 10:00 p.m. Midknight should be on Fantasy Run. Moving my character to his house i checked to see if he was online. *MidKnight is Online* "Hey!" i sent him a message consisting of one word. "Yo(h), what's up?" i smiled he replyed this time "Not much my dad just nagged at me, you?" i waited for his answer. "Im sorry, it must be rough, I dont have a dad so yea... Just be lucky you have one. Anyways im working on something for student council" Way to be a downer i thought "Oh sorry i am he's just annoying sometimes...cool like what? i use to be on a student council then i moved durrrr i also use to do track." "nah don't worry about it it's been 13yrs since ive seen him hah and nice your a runner" "Yeah i did the 500 meter dash...but i might not get back into it. So whatcha doing on your student coucil team." "thats cool, track here isnt that bad from what ive seen, and nothing important i was told to set up times for when we have to stand around and watch the other students at the festival on saturday" Sounds like fun watching other kids have fun "Really cause my friend had to stay after school to help for a summer festival." I waited it took him a while to reply it was a long message. "yea thats the festival im doing... wait your friend is in student council too huh. wait um are you a girl or a boy? and um if you dont mind me asking but what is your name?" This is a little awkward i dont want him to know all my information but whatever "I'm a boy my name Elisha Clines...why?" "HOLY MOTHER FUCKIN SHIT are you serious!" I sat there wide eyes im friends with a creeper "Um yeah...why?" "OMG DUDE ITS ME TAKASHI" "OMG! please stop typing in caps i feel like your yelling at me." "sorry dude, i didnt know you played fantasy run... hahah and this whole i though you were a GIRL!" i laughed well i had it coming my character is a girl. "Haha well my character is a girl, yeah i've played it since a year ago." wow i cant beleive its Takashi "wow ive been playing for a year too, this is just way to crazy" I laughed "haha it is...and were neighbors and classmates! fucking karma" "yeah it's kind of like its ment to be (; jk jk but i still think its cool" I laughed even more "Yeah how ironic, i kinda blushed and i laughed...like a gay man on drugs" "wow, i didnt need to know that... jk... im just messing around but i need to get going soon." I sighed a little that sucks i was about to reply when my door flung open. "Elisha FUCKING Clines! why the hell are you laughing while im sleeping?" i turned to face him shit i thought "I'm playing a game? sorry if i was too loud i'll quiet down." i said thinking he'd leave but no he grabbed my macbook and threw it up agaisnt the wall causing to brake. "WHAT THE HELL! DAD YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO THAT!" My dads expression grew angry he then grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7 Mixed Feelings

Me: omg we should totaly make them fall in love soon :D

Bekah: Hellz Yeah! :D

Me: now enjoy your crapy story

Takashi's p.o.v

I was already sitting in cass when Eil came in with a bandage on his face i quicly got up and ran to him "what happend?" "Uh nothing, its fine." "dude come on you can't just say nothing and expect me to just leave it as that your my friend arnt you?" "Yeah but...but i can't tell you it'll make it worse i just i..i fell down that stairs this morning." I wasn't sure if he was telling me truth or not but i could see it in his eyes that something was up so i guess ill leave it as that for now the teacher came in and every was sitting in their seat. "everyone knows that the festival is comming up on saturday so make sure you let your parents know" I should tell mom... but i haven't seen her latly.

"hey Eil, what happend you can tell me anything" he looked at his lunch box "Um remember how we were talking online last night." "yeah, you had said you dad was nagging you.. so what happend" "Well he came in after you sent you last message...and he was mad at me for laughing to loud...so..he...he um..he" I look at him and i could see he didnt want to say anything about it. "want to come over to my place after school?" "Can i?" "yeah its fine my mom won't be back till friday anyways so whatever if you need a place to crash we have a spare room too." "Thanks, though i think just staying after school for a while will get me in a shit load of trouble." The bell rang and it was time to go back to class i patted Eil on the back as we went back to class.

After school i told Ayaka that i couldnt go to the meeting and left with Eil back to my place. I opand the door and took my shoes off and went into the kitchen "hey Eil want something to eat or drink" "um not really i'm not hungry...i dont eat much member?" "oh yeah sorry.." i showed him to the living room and we both sat on the sofa. I didnt want to intrige on his personal life but he's my friend "you can tell me i wont say anything to anyone" "My dad..um well hes pretty violent when he's angry" I wasn't sure what to say from ther i scooted closer to him "Eil?" "Yeah?" I felt kind of nervous "I... I think it would be best if you stay here, even if it's just for the night." "Uh could i call my mom?... let her know." I felt kind of happy that he was willing to stay here with me. "yeah do you need the house phone or do you have a cell?" "I have a cell...it might be low on battery...it'll be fine hold on." I sat there I didn't want him to think im a creep so i just looked at the grownd "okay, just let me know if you need to use my phone" he nodded then he pulled out his phone, pressed a button and put up to his ear. "Hey mom...i'm gonna stay the night a Takashi's...its alright with his mom..kay bye...love you too." "well what did she say" i said nervously "I can stay um i'll need to go get clothes though." "oh you can borrow some of mine!" I was filled with excitment but i wasn't really sure why. "Oh really?" "yeah its no big deal i have a bunch that i don't really wear anymore and im pretty sure they will fit you" "Ya sure? i'm skinnier then these clothes make me look." "yeah im sure" I quciky ran up to my room and found a pair of cloths that looked small enough for him. "here you go" i said handing him the cloths. "Thanks...um is there somewhere i can change?" "yeah there is a bathroom down the hallway across from the kitchen" "Thanks!" i watched him walk away I don't know why but i couldnt look away this feeling inside me its kind of stange but i liked it. When he finally walked into the bathroom I went upstairs to set up the guest room for him, then i hurryed back down stairs to see him setting on the sofa I blushed a little he looked good in my old clothes. The black muscule shirt fit him nicely and the shorts were perfect. "wow" "What? do i look dumb?" oh shit did i say that out loud "No no hehe i didn't mean that in a bad way" "Oh..ha thanks...i guess." I blused a little as i turnd away "well i guess ill show you to the spare room" we both walked up the sairs and down the hall right next to my room "here it is, and ill be right next door if you need away thing." "Huh no that'll be fine, i dont want to disturb you or anything." i laughed "I'm serious if you need anything im here for you I dont sleep much so its fine" "Oh, okay! thanks Takashi!" I wached him walk into the room "well good night Eil" "Night!" I went to go lay down I was so nervous about him staying over because i wasnt sure when my mom would be home how would i explain to her. I know ill call her she has to have her phone on her. she pick up ill leave a message "Hey mom its me Takashi um... im letting my friend stay over he's kind of in a bit of a bind so this was the next best thing.. well i guess ill talk to you in the morring if you come home... goodnight, and love you mom"


	8. Chapter 8 Mixed Feelings pt2

I woke up to the sound of Takashi's alarm clock the next room over thats a loud alarm clock i thought. I rolled out of bed and walked out of the room. I walked over to Takashi's room, hee was out cold how could you slept through that. "Hey Takashi..get up we have school." i said almost in my normal voice. "Just give me five more minuets" i jumped "You were up?" "um yeah.. i didn't sleep much" he said getting out of bed "Oh okay, i'll be downstairs i guess." Even though Takashi gave me clothes, i changed back into my school uniform and slept in that. I sat on the couch and took in a deep sigh. This is so awkward and i dont know why, i feel like i like Takashi , but i have no idea. Whenever i'm around him i feel nervious, like i dont know what to say or do. I heard footsteps jogging down the stairs, "You want breakfest?" Takashi said walking towards the kitchen "No i'm not really hungry right now." I said but that wasnt the truth, i was hungry but i just didnt feel like eating. Sushi and fried rice werent really my favorite, now that you mention it orange chicken was the only Asian food i've ever really ate and liked. "Ya sure, i mean you didnt eat lunch or dinner yesterday?" i nodded "Yeah i'll eat lunch at school...i'll go off campus and bye it." Takashi gave me worried eyes i looked away as i felt my face flush.

I went into the kitchen and watched as Takashi eat after he ate he said "well are you ready to go to school" i nodded "Yeah" he stood up and i followed him outside, we'd most likely be late Takashi took his time. I didnt care i wanted to spend more time with him, even though we still have the same class we dont get to talk much. "Takashi are you always late?" "haha, no.. not always" he said sarcasticly "Haha sure you arent..." i froze what else could i say...i dont know maybe Takashi will come up with something to block out my stupidity. "you know Eil, i was thinking do you want to go do something afterschool today? you haven't really expored town yet have you?" "Huh...sure i guess i dont think mom'll mind." "awesome! i promise to take you to my favoret place and to show you all the cool hangout spots" I laughed "I guess it doesnt matter...but okay." i said, i could hear the school bell yup were late to first i thought. "I'll race ya to school." i said as i started to run away... "hey no fair youll beat me you were on track" "That doesnt mean i was i good!" "haha okay well if you win ill buy you dinner!" "Then i'm gunna win!" i said turning into the courtyard of the hugh school. "haha okay then its a date!" "A what?" i said turning around still running, not realizing there was a rock in my path. Then suddenly i tripped and fell on my face where my dad hit me. "haha i was only kidding" he said running past me "Cheater i yelled. Then Takashi stopped running. "What are you doing Mr. Haruhi and Clines?" I sat up and saw fat short man in a suit with glasses. I jumped up and bowed imatating Takashi "We were running late, so we ran here, then Eli tripped." The princible nodded "To my office Haruhi, Clines your new i'll let it slide...heres a pass. come on Haruhi you've been late a few times so." I held on to the pass and walked behind Takashi as the princible led him to the office. Making my way to class i handed my teacher the pass and took my seat. It was awkward not seeing Takashi next to me.

At lunch Takashi didnt show up then either, i'll admit i miss him...but not in...but like in a friend kinda miss way.. Then Ayaka came up to me "Hey Clines-kun wheres Takashi?" i looked up as her "Oh call me Eli, um i dont know he got in trouble this morning." she got a sad look "Awe thats too bad, well dont forget the festival is tonight, remind Takashi kay?" I nodded as she handed me a flier "I wont, i'll see you there i guess...bye Ayaka." i waved to her as she walked away, i sat there quietly i'll admit i actually want to eat today. I wish Takashi were here to share lunch.

After school when i was walking to the gate i saw Takashi standing there "Takashi?" "oh hey eil..." i stood next to him "Where were you?" "I... Lets go, i guess i owe you dinner huh" I smiled and followed behind him "Hey Ayaka wanted me to tell you the festival is tonight." "yeah, I know we will go after we eat festival food is always so expensive" i sighed "Okay i guess, led the way kind sir." "okay im going to take you to the cafe that is down the street from here everyone hangs out there but because of the festival it shouldnt be crowed" "Okay thanks." I said following behind Takashi.

At the cafe i ordered cheap stuff, i got banana bread and sweet asain tea. Takashi ordered sushi and green tea, typical asain. "Hey Takashi, what usually happens at the summer festival."


	9. Chapter 9 Takashi

A/N: Okay for some reason out of the blue there are a bunch of mistakes but again i am so sorry the only thing i have to write fanfiction on is wordpad .-. fail. well anywas enjoy!

* * *

Takashi p.o.v

I laughed "you really dont know anything about japanese schools do you?" "Not really i mean the brakes and weekends are shorter, and we stay in the same class...but" I smiled "well what was it like in america" "Well we had saturday and sunday off, summer was two months long, and we had carnivals and school dances." wow i thought to myself "thats crazy, how could you learn anything if you didnt go to school for two months" "We dont, if we remember what we learned luckey us, if not oh well." "thats crazy they inforce everything here and the festivals are all the fun we have when were in school... I kind of envy your american ways" "Haha it's not that good our schools kind of suck, my science teacher always goes off how the japanese are smarte cause there in school longer." I laughed "i guess its kind of true we do stay in school longer but its because were expexted to do it" we finnished eating and we stared to walk back to the school for the festival. "The summer festival always happens before summer break, all the clubs and athletic teams set up differnt activites for the other students and tomarrow is parent day so make sure you let them know" i said winking. "Ha mom probably already knows" i grabed his wrist and we walked to the student council room "wait here this wont take long then we can do whatever you want" "okay" he seemed kind of happy and truthfully i was happy too that i could spend time with him. "Takashi! where have you been all day" Ayaka said hugging up on me "eh you know" "no i dont mr. now explain your self i was so worryed" i ignored her and just asked the president what i was sapose to do but he said that i could just go and have fun with my new friend that they didn't need my help so i left the room. "So eil looks like im off the hook, mr. president said i can show you around." "thats great!" he said smiling. we walked back to court yeard were most of the stand were. We did almost everything from ice cream eatting contest to house shoe contest.

The day was almost over but the firework show was just about to start "hey eli come with me i want to show you a cool place i went last year to watch the fireworks" we walked behind the school and up a hill "how much longer Takashi" "almost there" when we made it to the top i sat down and the show was just about to start I noticed Eil sitting next to me lookin up at the night sky, for some reason i could feel that warm fuzzy feeling again, was it because he looked so cool.. or am i in love. No i can't be he's a guy. "Wow!" eil said with excitement. "what's wrong?" I asked not knowing that the show already started. "Its amazing, we never see fireworks like this in the city" "Really you dont?" "Nope... well it's just been a problem over the years" I couldnt help but stair at him while he was talking i was completly oblivious to the whole story he was telling me. "Hey Eli?" I wasn't a hundred percent sure how i was going to word what i was about to say. "Yeah?" he asked looking dercetly at me, i could feel my face turn red and i stared to swet i think i even felt my hear skip a beat. "well ive been thinking, but ever since you moved here everything has been so much more fun. I know your probably thinking how could it be fun when i already had a bunch of friends... well it just is, i tell you a lot more then i tell Ayaka and she had a crush on me for like ever" I stoped talking. It was silent for a while he seemed a little sad and finally he broke the silence with a laugh "do you like her back?" I looked away, almost embaresed. "I want the honest truth Takashi" he sounded calm but scared at the same time. I wasn't sure how i felt about Ayaka, or him to be honest. Was it okay for me to have feeling for a friend who just so happend to be the same gender as me. "I don't know, I uh kinda like someone else" I finally said. "Oh, someone else huh?" I could tell by the way he said it he seemed upset so i though i cheer him up. "hey wanna come back to my place and play ps3?" I said with a smile.

Back at the house we were playing Street Fighter V. I was so glade Eli was up for comming over and staying the night again. "Hey no fair you play these games all the time Takashi" I laughed as i won another battle against Eli. "fine i'll let you win for real this time" I didnt move my charater at all and let him kill me. "Uh Takashi that wasn't fair either, you cant just let me win like that" For some reason i found it cute when he complainded like that. "So now what do you want to do?" I asked as i put the game away. "Umm.. what else do you have?" "well we have a bunch of horror films, that all my mom and i use to watch" I sat back down on the sofa next to him. I slightly looked his way as he looked at the tv. "can we just watch something on the television?" I grabed the remot "okay, what would you like to watch?" I said as i tund the t.v on. "dosent really matter." we fliped throw channals looking for something intresting to watch, but it just seemed like there was nothing to watch but game shows so we just decited to leave it on one of them. "Im going to get a drink" i said getting up from the sofa. I walked into the kitchen grabing a bottle of water, I grabed one for Eli too even though i didn't ask if he wanted any. My hear was pounding fast as i walked back to the living room.

I sat back down to Eil placeing the bottle water on the coffee table infront of us. "Eli, you know that question you asked me eiler today" I said. "Yeah.. what about it?" "well I didn't really tell you the complet truth" i hesatated a bit but he didn't look mad. "It's not Ayaka who i like..." My mouth was dry and my hear was racing faster then before "I... It's you who i like"


	10. Chapter 10 Eli Accepts

Elisha's P.O.V

I sat there looking at Takashi wide eyed "W..what?" I said almost in a whisper. "It's you I like…not Ayaka." I looked down to my lap "I…I have to go! Umm I should probably talk to my mom about the parent meeting." I stood up and almost sprinted for the door. "Eli wait!" Takashi grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him "I'm sorry..but I have to go." Pulling my hands away I opened his door and left for my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I sprawled to my room, I sat on my bed and sighed "He likes me…..what do I do?…he likes me!" I fell flat on my face when I realized I ran out after he told me. Maybe he hates me now, what do I do? Do I like him back? I cant he is a guy…that'd make me gay…a homo….a dike. I sighed and went to my mom "What do you do when someone tells you they like you…and you like them back…but you ran away when they told you." I mom dropped the kitchen knife. "What? My baby's in love! Well first off you should apologize ASAP, then go on a date with them." I nodded "Thanks mom! Hey I'm going back to Takashi's see you after school"

I ran out of my house and slammed my gate open running to Takashi's, I rang the door bell….no answer…rang it again…no answer. After he didn't answer for the 4th time, I just walked in "Takashi!…..Takashi…" I walked around his house. Not home where could he? Oh right I know. I ran back to the hill behind the school.

I saw Takashi sitting under a large tree, man he moves fast. I ran up to in front of him "Takashi…I…I… sorry. It …you …was random!" he had a confused face…I made no sense okay "What I mean its…I like you too….soo umm go out with me?" He sat under the tree and smiled "Y..yeah I would." he stuttered, sighing I fell next to him. "Did I mention I hate running?" he laughed and shook his head

Sitting on his bed I began to twiddle my thumbs, he sat next to me just as nervous.

I've never had a relationship before, non the less with a guy what do you do? We cant exactly go into public holding hands, well we could but..yeah. "Eli" "Takashi" we said at the same time "You First!" we once again said in unison. "Um sorry go Takashi." he shook his head "I didn't have anything to say. Its just." he leaned "stay still" he whispered. "uh okay." I silently said back, then his SOFT lips touched mine.

I could fell my face heating up and turning red in a way I wanted it stop but go on forever.


	11. Chapter 11 Summer festaval

Takashi p.o.v

We finally backed away from each other both blushing hard I was nervous and on top of that this was my first kiss, but it was nice. "That was... wow..." Eli said quietly. I was glad that we both felt the same way. "so um.. now what do we do?" I asked "I don't know" Eli replied "do you want to spend the night" "I already told my mom that i would see her afterschool tomorrow" he said looking down at the floor. I saw the time and it was already almost 1am. I didn't want to sound awkward but i asked anyways "want to lay down?" without a word he cuddled up to me, he was warm and it was nice to feel someone next to me.

The next day at school the Student council president was on the announcement "Today is parent's day at the summer festival" Eli and I walked to the classroom once we took our seats Ayaka came in with a smile on her face like always. "TAKASHI-KUN" she yelled in her high pich voice. "Hey Ayaka" "Don't forget you have to work today at the student council booth for the first two hours" "oh thats too bad who is going to take care of Eli while im working" I said sarcastically. She laughed "he will be with his parents... right Elisha-kun?" "um.. well i told my mom about it but my dad is probably too busy to come today" He looked kind of sad but there really wasn't anything i could do for him at this point, his problems with his father really wasn't any of my business no matter how bad i wanted to just take him away from everything i couldn't. Ayaka got up "well see you after school" she walked away. I put my hand on Eli's hand "hey it's okay if your parents don't show up you still got me" I said smiling. He smiled back and nodded. The teacher came into the class room and class started "Okay Class stand" announced the class rep "Bow"

The bell rang and class was over "well lets go Eli" I said getting up out of my seat taking Eil's hand. We walked down the hall and out to the courtyard and made our way to the student council booth. "Okay Takashi your job is to make sure sure that there is food and drink for the parents" Haruki said "oh yeah and today you have to be paired up with Kiku-Chan" he added. It wasn't going to be all that bad i thought to myself "alright no big deal" i said. Kiku and I walked to the food stand and stared to set up the food and drinks on the table for the parents. I didn't want it to be awkward for the next hour and a half so i started conversation "So Kiku how do you like being in student council?" She smiled "It's been fun this year, too bad im moving" I don't know anything about Kiku and to find out that she is moving makes it a lot harder to talk to her. "Oh but you kind of just transferred here" I did know she lived in Okinawa before but that was about it. "yeah i know... but my mom can't seem to keep a job and my younger brother is misbehaving" So she has a brother probably in middle school "I see, well maybe you can convince your mom to let you stay here, the school has dorms" I was only being nice when i said that but she look disturbed by it. "I have a lot of friends here and it's nice so yeah ill ask her!" She seemed to lighten up a bit after she told me that. I didn't realize the time until I saw Eli standing by the table. "Oh hey Eli, sorry I guess I got caught up in everything I didn't realize that I could leave." he looked sad and i felt bad, i walked up to him and asked if everything was okay. "my parents didn't show up, and mom hasn't called to tell me were she's at..." i wasn't really sure what to say to him at this point now.


	12. Chapter 12 Who Did This

Elisha's P.O.V

Takashi sighed a little and looked to his left. "Well we should walk around, there will be games and some food for the students!" He attempted to smile, he's worried I know it. Nodded I stood next to him and followed him to the crowd of people "I heard Ayaka's grandma made takoyaki." he said leading me through the crowd. "takoyaki?" he laughed "You have yet to learn, takoyaki are pastry balls stuffed with octopus." I smiled nervously "Oh." "We should get ramune too, it's a soda." I sighed "I know, my mom bought some last week." We walked up to a booth covered in bright colors with pictures of little pastry balls. "Two please!" he said to a older woman, she had white hair pulled back into a bun held my two chopsticks. She turned and opened a pot and use a toothpick to pick the balls up. She placed them into a plastic container with a paper towel on the bottom, and handed them to Takashi. "Arigatō" he said bowing to the lady, I just bowed and walked away behind him.

We sat down on a bench underneath some cherry blossom trees. "Here" he handed me the takoyaki. "Thanks." I said holding it in my hand. "Hey, I might go home early, to see if my mom is okay, you see she never misses days when parents are suppose to come to school." He looked at me his checks were puffed up "Haha did you stuff whole thing in you mouth?" I laughed looking down at the small bite I took out of mine. He smiled the best he could, then swallowed "I was hungry!" he learned forward laughing. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked slowly pulling my takoyaki from my hand and eating it. "No, you should stay here! I mean your working a booth right? I'm sure they'll call for you." "Ha yeah! Okay but call me if you need help!" I nodded and stood up "I will..bye..I.I love you." "Love you too!" he stood up and kissed my check then walked back to the school courtyard.

I ran half way to my house so I got there faster then I would if I was walking. I walked to my house and opened the door, mom has to be home if the doors unlocked "Mom, are you going to go back to the school with me?" I asked taking my shoes off she was usually in the kitchen so that's where I went first. "Mom?" I asked looking into the kitchen. I walking in and didn't see here "Mom?" I walked around the island to see her lying in front of the oven. "Mom?" I panicked a little I knelt by her and turned her onto her back "Mom?" I said she didn't look hurt she had no bruises but she wasn't awake. I leaned forward and laid my head on her chest. I wasn't sure if I was doing this right, but I couldn't hear a heartbeat. "Fuck!" I yelled and ran to the house phone and dialed 911. "Moshimoshi?" I heard a woman's voice. "I need an ambulance my mom she isn't breathing!" "Watashi wa rikai shite inai" I gasped "What? No I need an ambulance!…awe fuck it" I then slammed the phone down and reaching into my pocket. "Takashi! I need you now!" I yelled into the phone. "What? Eli slow down." I could hear peoples voices in the background. "Ok what?" he asked "My mom she…she isn't breathing and I the fucking police operator doesn't speak English! I need you! Now" my voice was cracking, I really hated it when I got the feeling right before you cry.

"On my way!" he said then hung up. I leaned back down next to me mom. "Mom, I need you to wake up." I knew CPR so I started performing that, but that wasn't working. I heard a knock on my door. I sprinted towards the door and flung it open. Takashi was standing there out of breath on the phone. "Arigatō" he sighed and I let him "they lady said to perform CPR if you know it, and the ambulance will be here soon!" 'I..I did perform CPR it didn't work! Takashi what if she's dead!" I was holding onto his shoulders freaking out, I could tell he was doing his best to keep me calm but it wasn't working. When the ambulance finally arrived I had Takashi ride with us. I was still panicking but only in my mind, Takashi was rubbing my back trying to keep me from spazing out


	13. Chapter 13 At the hospital

Takashi's p.o.v

We had finally made it to the hospital the nurse told Eli and I to wite in the lobby, I could see it on his face that he was scared for his life, i would be the same way if it had happend to him. I took his hand "you can squzee as hard as you need..." i said to him in a quit voice. He was holding back his tears "Just let it out Eli i won't look" he looked at me and stared to cry. I held on to him as tight as i could, i didn't care if anyone was staring at us. A few hours had went by and i was getting a little hungry but i didn't want to leave eli all alone "do you want to get something from the vending mechine?" he nodded no so i sat there with him "if you want sometime you can go get it... ill be here still... i promise" Eli said, I was kinda okay with sitting there with him, food wasn't my main pryority at this point right now "nah its fine ill wait till i get home"

The nurse came out of the Emergency Room and eil was up faster then anything ive ever seen before. He was begging her to tell him what was going on. "Kyō wa ochitsuki nasai" the nurse said quitly. "Takashi what is she saying" Eli said looking over in my direction "She needs you to calm down, here ill talk to her for you" I said taking Elis hand. "Kare wa hahaoya ga daijōbudeareba shiritai" i said to the nurse. she nodded and after a long pause she finally said "Kanojo o kinishinaide suru koto o o susumedesunode, wareware wa kubi no mawari ni māku o hakken shi, wareware wa mata, kanojo no ketsueki-kei no kusuri o hakken shi, kanojo wa ima yasunde iru" I hid my expression from takashi "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita" the nurse left and i sat Eli down "look, your mother is okay..." i paused and just as i was about to say something Eli jumped up "Can i see her!" "no, not tonight she needs her rest... look i might not know how you feel but what she told me i can kind of understand how it is." I wasn't sure how to tell him, I didn't want him to be angry or upset anymorethen he already was "Takashi we go back to your house then... and you can tell me... no matter how bad the news was i need to know." I looked at him for a moment then nodded in agreement. We left the hospital, it already 10 o'clook, time flys when your waiting in a hospital i though to myself.

we made it back to my house five minutes till 11. Eli sat on the sofa as i got us both a cup of tea to calm our nerves. "Takashi..." he said, I sat next to him and put my arm around him. "The nurse said there were markings around her neck... and on top of that they found a druge in her blood system." It was hard for him to take in. "Did they say what it was?" he asked with much consern on his face. "No, she didn't say. we should go see her tomarrow" I said. He nodded, "Eli can i..." he paused "can you what?" i said lifting his chin so his eyes and mine meet. He pressed his lips up against mine, he was shaking and i knew he was about to cry again. I held his body close to mine as i kiss him back. I looked at him and whisperd "everything will be okay" He was looking back at me and finally said what he wanted to "Can i sleep with you Takashi" i smiled "sure" we went up to my room and my phone started to ring so i awnserd it "hello" nothing "hello" i finaly heard someone say something back but i couldnt make it out, not thinking anything of it i just hanged my phone up and layed in bed with Eli. This was the first time anyone other then my self sleepted in the same bed as me. I felt him cuddle up to me his body was so warm "are you still awak eli?" i asked, "yeah..." he said back. I turnd to face him, he had such an innocent look on his face i felt kinda bad that i felt this way. I wanted him more then anything i ever wanted before, i lend over him and kiss him and i couldn't stop my self. I moved my hand down his body while i started to kiss his neck he let out a little moan it was actully kind of cute which made me want him even more "Ta-Takashi..." Eli said tryin to catch his breath. I slowly stuck my hand inside his boxers as i kissed him some more "Ah, Takashi i..." I couldn't stop even if he beged me.


	14. Chapter 14 She's Okay

Elisha's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning around 11 it took me a while to remember I was in Takashi's house. I turned over to my left and saw Takashi sleeping, his head was resting on my shoulder, his brown hair covered his face. I sighed and turned my head forward to look at the ceiling. When I turned my head to look at the ground, there were our clothes spread across his floor. God if his mom walked in right now..wait? I've never seen Takashi's mom where is she? I saw her the one time at the park, when I couldn't find the store. I went to look back at him, and just stared. I wanted to wake him up so we go to the hospital, but I think he's more tired than me. I waited a few more minutes until I heard a yawn. Takashi sat up and rubbed his eyes, then I slowly sat up with him. He didn't look it but he was pretty ripped up. Had more muscle than I thought. He looked at me and smiled "You should probably shower before you go see your mom." he said grabbing his boxers and putting them on. "You'll go to the hospital with me?" "Course, I'll shower after you. I'm going to get you clothes." I nodded and grabbed my boxers then left for the bathroom.

After the shower I went back to Takashi's room, he handed me some clothes and left for the bathroom. I unfolded the shirt and put it on, it had some weird Japanese symbol on it, then I put on the shorts he gave me, and I was surprised they stayed up since I'm kind of a pip squeak. As I waited for him the house phone started ringing, I stared at it do I answer it? After a while it stopped ringing and a little red dot started blinking.

Takashi walked in the room fully dressed, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a towel over his head "You got a call." I said pointing to the phone. Scratching the back of his neck he went and picked it up, and probably listened to the voicemail. "It's no one, come on hospital visiting hours are different here." I nodded and we walked to the hospital.

As usual Takashi did all the talking when it came to talking to the doctors.

He signed us in and a nurse came up to us "Anata wa fujin Clines o mitainara, watashi ni shitagatte kudasai" I looked at Takashi and he whispered in my ear "were going to follow her, she's going to take us to your mom's room." I mouthed the word 'oh' "Arigatōgozaimasu, watashitachiha nagaiai sa remasen" I wasn't sure what he said but I just nodded and followed "I should learn Japanese, shouldn't I?" I asked joking a bit "It'd help a lot! I might start charging you for using me as a translator." I laughed a little "Can I pay you in food?" he put his hand on my back and pushed me into the room the nurse was in "Sure." my mom laid there with iv's in her arms, and with an oxygen mask. "10-Bu." The nurse said leaving the room I looked to Takashi "10 minutes."

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked and she slowly turned her head to face me "Yeah, are you ok?" I shock my head "Mom, you're the one in the hospital bed and your asking me if I'm ok?" she laughed "Well, all the doctors speak Japanese and you probably only know the word hi." I laughed "I had a friend translate." "Is it him?" she gesterd towards Takashi who was standing behind me. "Yeah, that's my friend Takashi, he was a big help." she smiled and looked at Takashi "Thank you, knowing my son he probably would have had a heart attack if he went through this alone." "Your welcome." she smiled and turned back to me. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling I might be here a while, do you need money for groceries?" I opened my mouth to say something "He can stay at mine, my mom wont mind." "Are you sure?" Takashi nodded. "Hey Takashi can you wait outside for a minute?" I asked hoping he would get mad, I mean he's gone through a lot, trust me. Dealing with someone like me isn't easy. "Yeah!" he smiled, bowed towards me mom and left. "Nice boy." mom said "Mom. Was it dad?" she looked at me shocked "Was it dad? You can tell me! Was it him?" she looked forward with a sad expression "I see, well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Kay?" she nodded and I left the room, Takashi was sitting in a chair playing with a little boy. "Okay." I said, he smiled at the boy and stood up "So, what do you want for lunch, I can buy some-" I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him so he'd face me. "Takashi, how come your parents are never home?"

His eyes grew wide and he just stood there.


	15. Chapter 15 This is my story Takashi

Takashi's p.o.v

I stood there in shock and I wasn't sure what to tell him at this poin but i guess it was time to come clean, i just hope he stays after i tell him. "can we talk about this somewere else" he sighed and we walked out the door and to the park. "Eli" i said softly. I looked at him with sad eyes "I wasnt trying to hide anything from you but if you really want to know you have to promise me you'll stay." He nodded in confusion, and said "okay"

I let out a long sigh not knowing if he was telling me the truth or not but it didn't matter anymore he wanted to know and i need to tell him. "My fa- no Hiro he left my mother 15 years ago, I was only 2 when this happend and i look and act nothing like him, so i never called him my father." I paused for a moment i could feel it, i wanted to cry. "My momther told me when i was 4 that daddy left for bussiness but i by the time i turnd 5 the next year i knew it was a lie, every year after that i only could hate." I looked down at the floor i couldn't stand to let him see me cry. "Hiro did come back once.. it was fith grade he clamed he wanted to see me, and my mom she wouldnt allow it... I sat there and watch him beat her... I couldn't take it... I had to do something..." I couldnt hold back anymore so i looked up at Eli, eyes red and puffy with tears flowing out of them "I stabed him" i said with no hesitation, Eli just had a blank look on his face i wasn't sure what was going though his mind at this point anymore I felt uncomfertable and distent from him, but i had to finnish my story.. "I knew it wrong, but it stoped him from attacking my mother and thats all i could think about at the time was her safty.. i dont know what happend after that... i do know that i woke up in the hospital a few months later with my mom by my side the nurse said she was always there never had the nerve to leave me because she was afraid i wouldnt wake up" He was still quite but he had a differnt expression from before, i continued telling him everything "they told me i was in a colma due to falling but i don't know... Still my mom never told me what really happend. seventh grade came around and thats when my mom started to leave late at night i though it was cause of work but i found out she got fired from her job a few days latter" i paused for a moment "you know Ayaka she's been my friend for as long as i can rembere she loves my mom as if it was her own she alwas treated me like a brother and she was always there when i needed her but..." i went back to looking at the floor and i put my hands over my face. "but what?" Eli said in a soft voice rubbing my back. I pulled out my phone and went to and old message Ayaka had sent me, it was a pitcure of my mom leaving a club called Cloud Nine and she was with an older man and message that went along with the picture said "Im sorry Takashi-kun" I wanted to cry again i don't think i can from all the crying pryor to this. "I know my mom has been out and sleeping with men for money but i couldnt come to belive it untill she tells me for her self..." this was tough for me but i was able to tell him now if he stays by my side that is his desion not mine i just hope he does.


	16. Chapter 16 A New Descovery

Elisha's P.O.V

I stood there in the parking lot with him, he wasn't looking at me "How long ago was that picture taken?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder. "I..don't know..4 days ago." "Can I see the picture?" I held my hand out and waited he slowly place his phone in my hand. I lifted it, so I could see it better, and stared at the man. I gasped "Takashi! When was the last time your mom was home?" he turned his head to look at me "Uh 5 nights ago why?" I gulped "That man in the picture..that's my dad." he slowly turned out of my arms "What?" I nodded "This guy he's my dad!"

We sat on the floor in Takashi's room it was pretty quit "So it's your dad, my mom has been seeing your dad." he said mostly to himself "If I'm correct I could be wrong, but it was my dad who did that to mom. So I assume she found out and he got mad, so he could be anywhere." Takashi looked at me he was the one who need help now "Do you think he did the same to my mom?" he asked I shrugged "I'm sorry." I said "What?" he seemed shocked "I..I've been acting like a baby about my mom, when you've been so much worse. I'm sorry." I leaned forward and hugged him, then there was a load bang. We both jumped and ran downstairs standing in the doorway was a woman with long black hair holding to many grocery bags then she could handle. "Mom!" Takashi said pushing me aside "your alright?" he asked moving her head side to side. "Takashi I'm fine, can you grab some bags!" he jumped back "yeah!" he grabbed a few and I soon went in not long after to help. "Where have you been?" he asked putting the food away for her. "You know, out." she looked at me "Oh hello, I remember you, you were at the park that one day." I nodded "Elisha Clines, nice to met you." I said bowing "Awe nice to met you too, I'm Takashi's mom Yuki Haruhi" she said bowing herself, she was pretty skinny. "Mom, Eli's mom is in the hospital can he stay here for summer break?" She looked up like there was something there "Sure I don't see why not!" "Thank you!" Takashi turned and leaned on the island "Ya, thanks mom." I looked at him his face had a happy expression but his voice was crackly. "Well um Takashi, I'm going to go get some clothes from my house, so you wont have to do so much laundry." his mom laughed "That'd be a change!" I smiled and left for my house.

Inside my room I looked around it looked the same as it did when I left and stayed the night I stayed at Takashi's. I ransacked my closet for a bag. I threw random shirts and pants into it, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some shampoo and my toothbrush. I stuffed them into my bag. I went back to my room and grabbed my phone charger, then when I looked up I saw a little stuffed bear on my bed. I grabbed it and stared at it, I usually couldn't sleep without it. I tossed it back on my bed Takashi is better at cuddling, he actually cuddles back. I stood up and starred walking downstairs, but at the bottom of the stairs, there he stood. "Where's your mother?" he said in a husky voice "The hospital." I said not making eye contact walking past him. "Where you going?" he said pulling on my bag. "I'm staying at a friends! As far away from you as possible." "No" he said pulling me back "What no! I'm not staying here with you" I said "Yes you are, I'm father and you have to listen to me!" I kicked his knee "No I'm suppose to listen to you! doesn't mean I have too!" as I walked past him he tripped me. I stumbled forward and hit the door. "Fuck!" I rubbed my back but quickly jumped up and grabbed the door knob, I started to leave when he closed the door on me, leaving me trapped between the door frame and the door. He then pulled me back into the house and closed the door. "Let me go!" I grunted trying to brake his grip. "Let me go!" I yelled he flung me forward and my head hit the edge of the wall, and the last thing I saw was my dad getting on top of me.


	17. Chapter 17 Help

Takashi's p.o.v

My mother was cooking like she use to, "So tell me about him" she said "Eli, he just moved here hes super nice and fun he doesnt eat much and we use to play the same online game together... i make fun of him sometimes because he isnt use to it here yet." i was blushing "Oh?" she said looking over at me. "Yeah he's from America" she laughed and pat me on the head as she served me some sticky rice and muso soup. "It's okay Takashi" i looked at her in confusion "okay?" she smiled "I know you have a boy crush on him, and its okay I accept you for it." i smiled and gave her a hug.

Thirty minues past, and Eli wasn't back yet i was getting worried "mom im going to go see if Eli is okay" i said running out of the house. "be careful call me if you need me she said" standing my the door to the house.

I ran as fast as i could to Eli's house and saw the front door wide open and his dad was on top of him, i was in shock but i wasnt just going to stand there and let him take advantage of Eli like this. "GET OF HIM!" i yelled. He looked at me and i saw the look in his eyes and i wasn't going to let fear get the best of me. He had goten off of Eli and stared to come towrds me and i knew had to use all the stranght i had. "Eli its going to be okay i need you to get my mom to call the police" I said trying not to sound like i was panicing he nodded and i watched him run out the door. I had to try to keep Eli's dad off of me for as long as i could untill he got help. I just hope it comes soon


	18. Chapter 18 Eli Runs away

Elisha'sP.O.V

I ran into the house "Call the cops!" I yelled as I stumbled forward, my head was killing me "What?" "Do it now! Takashi is in trouble." She reacted quickly and pulled out her phone. I leaned up against the wall "Go to my house! Now!" I said "I live next door." She nodded and ran out I decided to follow after her, but with every step I took I got more dizzy. I took me about 10 minutes to get to their gate, as I walked out I saw red a blue flashing lights. A police woman came up to me and started talking to me "Kare wa Nihon o shiranai" I heard Takashi say I looked at him he was fine his shirt was ripped a little and he had a bruise on his check but that was about it. The police woman turned from me to Takashi and started talking to him. So I'm guessing he told her I don't speak Japanese. I walked towards the gate and leaned on it, just as a paramedic came towards me. Thankfully he spoke English. "Ok, follow my finger." he lifted up his index finger and moved it left to right, but I'm pretty sure I was going the opposite direction, cause I saw three of everything. The paramedic looked over to Takashi who was no standing with his mother "He has head trauma, so were going to take him to the hospital." He grabbed my waist and pulled me up I held my hand out "Takashi!" He reached out for my hand and grabbed it "I'll met you at the hospital." he said as the paramedic strapped me to a gurney. "Ok, you need to stay awake for me" I nodded a little "What's your name?"

It took me a while but I managed to say "Elisha Clines." He nodded "Ok Elisha, do you know that man?" I nodded "He's my dad..he put my mom in the hospital two days ago."

The rest of the ride was me talking to a stranger about my life, which really didn't interest me.

A few hours passed and I was finally able to leave I walked into the lobby and saw Takashi holding ice to his check talking with his mom. I looked down and walked back into the hospital room. "Nurse" I said waving her to come near me. "Do you speak English?" she stared at me blankly, and I shock my head and walked away from her. I looked for a way to walk past Takashi, I couldn't face him, he got hurt cause I cant defend myself. I stood there and waited then he turned and saw me, he stood up and walked towards me "I'm sorry." was the first thing I said "For what?" he put his hands to his sides "You got hurt..it was my fault! I'm sorry!" He put his hand on my shoulder "I'm fine, Eli worry about yourself." I shock his hand off me, "No!" I froze and stared into dark blue eyes. I shock my head "I'm sorry" I pushed him out of my way and ran out of the lobby. "Eli!" I heard him yell but I wouldn't stop.


	19. Chapter 19 Please be safe

Takashi's p.o.v

I had to run after him i didn't care if he wanted me to or not. "mom.." i said looking at her and she just nodded and told me to go after him. I ran as fast as i could but i was getting tired. No. I have to keep moving. "Eli" i called out, but nothing. "Eli" i called out again still nothing i ran all the way to the park and still nothing. "he has to be here somewere" i said outloud. I sat on the park bench "i can't give up... he needs me..." i wanted to cry but the treas didn't want to fall. After i cought my breath there was only one other place that i didnt look. I ran to my special place in the back of the school. There he was his blond hair flowing in the wind as he sat there by the tree. "E-Elisha" i called out to him hoping he would look my way. "Whatever happend back there its in the past" i said as i walked twords him. he didn't say anything i was starting to get a little worried so i walked closer to him "Eli are you ok-" i stoped he was asleep, i placed my head on his chest and his hear was still beating and he was breathing was at a slow stedy pace. I let out a sigh "we need to get you back to the hospital" I kissed him on his forhead and i pulled out my phone "Mom is there anyway you can get a car here" "yeah im at the school" "thanks" i hung up and i sat there with Eli till the ambulence came for us.

after a few minutes they showed up i told them that he was still breathing, the doctor was the same one from before and "your lucky you found him and not someone else" he said "what do you mean?" I asked. He placed his hand on my sholder "Son, your friend here is suffering from head trauma and if someone else found him before you did they probably wouldn't know what to do and just leave him out there like this" It scared me how that could of happend but i was glade it was me and not someone else like the doctor said.

Back at the hospital they hooked Eli up to an iv. "Doctor please i know its against the rules but i have to stay with him... this is all my fault and i want to be by his side when he wakes up" The doctor wasn't going to let me stay even after beging but my mom told how much Eli ment to me and made the excption just this once.

"Will you be okay walking back home alone" I asked, she nodded and smiled "Son, you truly are nothing like you father" that was the last thing she said before she left.

It was really late and i wanted to fall asleep but i couldnt bring myself to close my eyes. I held his hand in hope he would wake up soon. "this must be how my mom felt" i wisperd to mysef. I cried, i couldn't hold the tears back anymore. It was all just too much for me, I had to confront my mother and i want Eli to stay by my side forever. "Why me..." I wisperd "why is my life always so fucked up..." I continued to cry no one was around so it was okay. i took out my phone and looked at the pics me and eli took from all the times we spent to gether. "if i loss you... ill loss my mind... just please wake up"


	20. Chapter 20 He's Fine

Elisha's P.O.V

I heard a loud ringing noise. God make it stop, while the ringing noise continued, something has my hand which one I don't know, but it was wet. I grunted and slowly opened my eyes "T-takashi?" I wasn't even sure if he was the one in the room. I turned my head from side to side. "Eli!" when I turned and saw him I attempted to smile "Where are we?" I asked holding his hand back as best as I could, only one light was on so it was pretty dim, but I knew his eyes wore red. "The hospital, don't you remember you ran out and I found you under the tree at the school." I grunted a little and turned to face him better "You ran after me?" "Well, yeah I would leave you for that." I smiled a little "Help me sit up?" I asked he nodded and put his hands under my armpits and sat me up. "Thanks" I said scooting over "Sit with me" I said patting the space I made for him. Being careful he managed to get next to me. "I love you." I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too." I sighed "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." "It's no problem, hey at least we know we can go through a lot of shit and make it out." I nodded "Hey, Eli I'm going to confront my mom tomorrow." "Good luck! Takashi?" He looked down at me "Yeah." I leaned forward and kissed him, holding his head with my free hand. I could he was shocked but he kissed me back, brushing his hand through my hair. When we pulled apart there was a string of saliva.

The next morning I woke up to Takashi talking to the doctor, my mom was standing next to him "Elisha!" she cried and came to sit next to me. "Hi mom, you ok?" she nodded "I'm fine! But are you ok?" I nodded "Yes, thanks to Takashi, hey mom I need to tell you something when I get home." she nodded "anything, thank you Takashi!" I was getting a headache from my mom jumping around everywhere. Takashi came near me "What're you going to tell her?" I smiled "About us, she'll figure it out eventually might as well tell her now." He patted my head gently "Okay."

At home mom was reading a bunch pain medications for my head "Mom!" she turned and handed me a pill with a glass of water "Do you remember how I told you someone told me they liked me and I liked them back, but panicked?" she nodded "Of course!" I sighed "Well, were going out now!" I said swallowing the pill "Really?" she said clapping her hands "Who is she?" I nearly chocked "Um that's what I need to tell you. She isn't a she, she's a he. it's Takashi were dating." my mom stared at me blankly "Oh, so your..gay?" I nodded a little "Well, I'm glad as long as you found love." I smiled "Really?" She nodded "Well mom I'm going to go to sleep, night!" I kissed her check and went to my room. Then pulled out my phone

To: Takashi 3

Hey, she took well!

From: Elisha

I waited a few minutes then my phone buzzed

To: Elisha

Ha-ha! Good about to confront my mom! I'm a little nervous

From: Takashi 3

I quickly replied

Good Luck! Well I just took medicine and is a little tired! So night! Love you.

From: Elisha

To: Elisha

Love you too! Night.

From: Takashi 3

I pulled my covers up, snuggled with my teddy bear and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Confrontaion

Takashi's p.o.v

I put my phone in my pocket and went to my moms room were she was watching her shows. "Mom can i ask you something?" "sure" she said scooting over making room for me to sit next to her and pulled out my phone and showed her the picture Ayaka sent me. She looked at it. "im sorry, i should of told you Takashi" I looked down in disapointment and finally said "It's okay but please... dont do this anymore" I know why she did it but but i didn't want her to do this anymore. "Son, im sorry but there is no way i can get a real job right now" "WHY NOT!" i yelled. "sorry i didn't mean to snap" i then said afterwords "im going to bed, but just to let you know this hurts me mom... good night" i walked out of her room and went to mine.

i layed there staring at the walls it felt like thay were closeing in on me. I wasnt sure what do at this point but i already tryed to tell her and if she refues then whats the point of tring. I close my eyes and layed there but no matter how hard i tried i couldnt sleep. I must of taken my phone out to look at it hundred times just waiting for something to happen.

The next day i texted Eli.

To: Elisha

She didn't take it so well i think i made her mad... you should come cheer me up (;

From: Takashi

I sat there and waited for a reply... bling bling...

To: Takashi

My head still kind of hurts but yeah ill be over in a minue

From: Elisha

I replyed quickly

To: Elisha

Yay (:

From: Takashi

Got out of bed and got dressed. I looked in my moms room and again she was gone I didn't care at this point. I went down the stairs and got some tea ready. I heard a knock on the door and went to go opean it. "hey come on in Eli, if you need to lay down on the sofa" i said huging him. he laughed a little "Thanks takashi" Eli went to go lay down on the sofa and i got the tea from the kitchen and sat down next to him.


	22. Chapter 22 Ayaka Finds Out

Elisha's P.O.V

I lied on the couch and sighed "Here!" I looked over and saw Takashi holding a tray with tea, I sat up and let him sit next to me. "Sorry your mom didn't take it well." he sighed and grabbed the T.V. remote "Yeah she said she can't get job! And I don't know why." I sat there and thought "Hey, my dad got fired from his job, she can try and apply there, it was a little café down by the school it was family owned but my mom took over so I can ask her." I smiled Takashi looked at me surprised "All she'd have to do is wait tables, she can do that right?" he nodded "So next time you see her tell her about it! And I'll talk to my mom." Takashi put his arm around my waist. "I'm glad your mom took it well." I nodded "She was a little shocked at first but she was fine!" I looked at him and smiled, setting my cup down I leaned forward and kissed him. Setting his cup down too he kissed back.

I leaned forward pushing Takashi onto his back, to where I was on top. His hand was on my hip slowly moving up my shirt. Adjusting to the odd position I moved my hand down to his hip, slowly lifting his shirt and pulling it off. When we pulled back for air he smirked "I'm the seme, blondie." he grabbed my waist and flipped me over to where he was on top "Not fair!" I said as bent forward and continued out kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He started to unbutton my shirt.

"Takashi!" we both froze, Takashi looked up and I turned over, to see Ayaka standing there. "What're you doing here?" he asked jumping up and pulling his shirt back on, sat up and re-buttoned my shirt. "You mom told me to come check up on you! But I see you're doing fine." she glared at me at that last part. I stood up next to Takashi "You could of knocked, just walking into someone's house isn't right, unless you're a rapist or robber!" he said snapping right back at her "Why! Why out of all the girls who asked you out! Even me, you choose him! Him!" she pointed towards me Takashi rolled his eyes "Cause, you don't decided who I go out with, so what if he's a boy!" "Takashi its alright! Calm down!" I said grabbing his arm. He looked at me and sighed "Get out Ayaka. Now! I'm fine" he said she groaned and stormed out. Then we both sat back down and it was quit.


	23. Chapter 23 Lets Make Love

Takashi's pov

"Sorry" I said sitting there next to Eli. "She asked me out last year but I turned her down, I only like her as a sister and nothing more" he put his arm around me "Takashi its fine" I knew I probably should of told him sooner but it didn't seem relevant at the time. "I guess I should apologize to her for how I acted. Its just things were getting so hot and.. " "it's okay, we can finish later" Eli said calmly. I pulled out my phone and called Ayaka but she didn't answer so I just left a message "Ayaka I'm really sorry I didn't mean to act like a jerk.. You're my friend and all I would do is hurt you.. That's why I turned you down before.. Don't do anything stupid and ill talk to you later bye" I put my phone down on the table and scooted closer to Eli "so where were we before we got rudely interrupted"

I started to kiss Eli as I pulled off my shirt. He was unbuttoning his while his lips pressed up against mine. We both had our shirts off by now and I started to unbutton his pants as he did mine, our bodies pressed up against each other I could feel his warmth and hear his heart beating fast. I kiss his neck and then nibbled on it for a while. He let out a small moan, so I stopped and looked at him. He was so innocent I wasn't going to hold back I pulled his boxers down and started to rub him. He moaned more and it was making me hot, I put my mouth around his throbbing penis. "Ta-takashi" he moaned. I looked up at him as I was sucking him hard. "I-I feel wired" he said sounding almost breathless. I stopped and moved back up to kiss him rubbing mine against his. We both moaned as we came together. We were both covered in "want to continue in the shower" I said smirking. He nodded and blushed as he walked to the bathroom. We both got in the shower and he placed his hand around my penis I couldn't help it but moan. "Eli, im the seme" I moaned "No! You always get to have all the fun" he said moving his hand up and down on my penis as he slowly put his in my butt. Thrusting in an out I moaned louder and louder. "Ta-takashi I can hold it in any longer" he said breathing hard. He pulled out and came on my back. We washed off and got out.

"I'm tired.." Eli said putting his cloths on. "want to stay over again or dose you mom need you home?" I said sitting on my bed drying my hair with the towel.


	24. Chapter 24 Night at Eli's house

Elisha's P.O.V

"Uh, I think it'll be fine, but I should ask just in case." I said getting dressed "or you could spend the night at my house for a change?" I said shrugging my shoulders with a sweet smile. Takashi laughed a little "Sure, you go ask and I'll pack." I nodded and walked out of his room.

At my house my mom was reading the newspaper "Mom, Takashi can spend the night right?" I asked as if she had already answered the question "Sure!" she said setting the paper down I smiled and waited for Takashi to come over.

We sat on my bed talking about random stuff "Hey, you thirsty? I can make some tea." I said already walking towards my room door. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the teapot "Mom will you help me make tea?" I asked, which I guess was pointless because we already had another tea pot on the stove "Never mind" I said quietly. I got a little tray and put two tea cups on them and poured the tea in them halfway, like I've seen Takashi do before.

I opened my door and set the tray down "What's this?" he asked handing me a red book and I blushed harshly. "I decided I'd learn to speak Japanese!" I said trying to keep it from him but he grabbed it back. "Sayonara…say oh notta? I feel like this would make Japanese harder." he laughed I grabbed the book and put on my desk. "Huh my mom got it don't ask me." he laughed "Hey I brought some movies, so we can watch them. I also brought my laptop." he said grabbing his bags "What movies?" I asked leaning over his shoulder "The Grudge one and two." he pulled them out of his bag and handed them to me "Aren't these scary movies?" I asked reading the back of the box. "Yup, do you think you could make popcorn?" he asked.

By the time the popcorn was done my mom was already upstairs. I had already set up the TV. to the movie setting and Takashi was putting the movie in. When I sat down with the popcorn, Takashi turned off the lights "What're you doing?" I asked "It gives the movie that special effect with the lights off." he said sitting next to me. "Takashi I'm not really a big fan of scary movies." I said as I pressed the play button "It's not that scary" he said patting my shoulder.

About halfway thought the second movie, I was positive I was going to have a heart attack. When I looked over to Takashi he had such a bored face is this not scaring him? I stared at the screen waiting but before the grudge lady could kill that Asian girl, I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Not long after being followed by Takashi "You ok Eli?" I gulped "I think I'm going to be sick." I said sliding down the door. "Let me in?" "No, you finish the movie!" I said standing up opened the door. "I'll be fine." I sorta smiled. Takashi grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and my head rested on his shoulder. "It's just a movie." he whispered "I don't think I'll be able to sleep." I said cuddling him "I'll be there so don't need to worry." he winked. I slightly smiled and decided to finish the movie.


End file.
